A new generation
by AkiraWesker
Summary: Jack finds himself in the year 2006 face to face with his decendant! Can he protect her from captain barbossa! Will he adapt to the 21st century! Dont own anything! Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

A new generation -------------

Finnaly i got up the nerve to write a 'pirates of the carribean story!' This is an idea i had a while back so please be nice and i hope you enjoy.

-  
It was a warm bright sunny day in Anaheim California. The sun was bright and the people on the street were just out enjoying a day of shoping or going to catch a film at the local multiplex. A young women around the age of 25 was walking on her way home to her comfterble mansion in a small gated neighborhood in the nearby section of the city. Her appearance was simple that day a black tshirt with a a puple fairy,a black skirt with black stockings and knee high black boots to complete the outfit. She finnaly made her way towards a spanish style mansion and enterd the front door to be greeted by the maid Shakira.

"Good day miss sparrow and how was fencing class today"?

"Oh Shakira how many time's do i have to tell you call me Jazmine! "And fencing lessons were just fine. 'My students are advancing along just fine and will be expert swordsman in no time.

"yes of course miss jazmine. "I just strightend out your room and picked up the new swords for your private collection.  
Jazmine nodded her head and smiled. "ok that will be all for now Shakira. And with that Shakira left to finish her chores around the house she had worked in for 5 years. Jazmine walked upstairs to her lavish bedroom to stand out on the second story porch to sit down and take a breather for the rest of the day.

"ahh yes what a beautiful horizon! "Just like back home in the carribean. Jazmine put a hand through her long wavy golden brown hair and sighed to herself as she thought of home and her parents who were out traveling around the coast of the carribean for fun. She walked back inside and went to another room where all her family history and heirlooms were kept.

"Ahh the sparrow family history all under one roof. Jazmine walked up to one picture in particular and smiled at the portrait of her great, great, great, great, great,great grandfather as she always did she read the caption out loud.

"Captain Jack Sparrow famous captain of the black pearl. "Born 1745 died 1792. She looked a the portrait with pride and admiration before exiting down stairs for dinner. She walked in to see her fiancee Michael Turner waiting for her. She smiled as he approched her and kissed her on the nose.

"Well if it isn't the future mrs turner as beatiful and radiant as ever. He flashed his famouse smile at her and she melted like ice cream on a hot day.

"And if it isnt my future husband come to check on me befor he has to go away for a whole week to some inportant job out in New york.

Michael gave her his sincere look and prepared to explain himself once more.

"Now sweatheart i know its difficult for you to understand but its a very inportant contract! "Look all i have to do is deliver some swords to the muesuem and then i can come back and marry the woman i love. She looked at him and and sighed in defeat.

"very well when do you have to leave my strong handsome man!

He cleared his throat and finnaly spoke up. "In forty minuetes im afraid. 'I just came over to say goodbye before i head off to the airport to catch the 6 oclock flight. Jazmine groaned at his answer in annoyance.

"you have to leave me so soon! 'well i guess i will just have to be strong for 2 whole weeks untill you return to make me your loving and devoted wife. Suddenly there was horn beeping outside. Micheal looked at her with mock sadness.

"Sorry thats my cab i got to go. "So you have my number and i will see you in two weeks my angel. He kissed her one final time and left out the front door. Jazmine walked to the window to see the cab drive away down the road and turn out of sight.  
She looked out the window and groaned to herself.

"Well this is going to be a long two weeks! She walked into the dining room to enjoy the nice meal prepared by the cooks and then went to enjoy herself in the living room before going to bed at ten that night. she was sleeping peacfully when she heard crashing sound down stairs. Startled by the noise she got out of bed to see who or what had awaken her. Walking softly down the stairs she made her way into the living room to investigate. When she got down stairs she noticed a man with long messy hair wearing strange almost aincient clothes sporting a bandana and walking as if drunk. He finnaly turned around so Jazmine could finnaly get a good look at the intruder and froze at his appearance.

"No it cant be! "Captain Jack Sparrow! And with that she fell into darkness.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well what do you think? i hope you enjoyed and let me know in a review please! well so long and much love! 


	2. Chapter 2 An explanation and rum!

First i would like to say thank you for the reviews and dont fret you will be blessed with many more chapters!  
so pull up,relax and enjoy ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 an explanation and rum!

Jazmine finnaly came to and looked around to find herself lying on the couch and not on the floor as she had been. She sat up slowly and looked relived that there was no one there. Jazmine sighed with relief.

"Oh thank goodness! 'perhaps it was me imagination running away with me again. she was about to get up when a deep masculine voice brought her back to reality.

"I woundnt be so sure about that assumption luv. 'Im afraid im as real as they get. Savvy?

Jazmine slowly turned around to come face to face with none other than her great,great,great,great,great grandfather captain Jack Sparrow! He looked the same as ever in his pirate attire and hat on top of his head as if it were his birthright. Jazmine looked at him in awe and shock and finnaly got the courage to speak up.

"Theres no possible way! "it cant be. 'your the man in the portrait upstairs. 'But that cant be your supposed to be dead not in my living room!

Jack was confused to say the least. He had been locked up in the depths of the black pearl one moment and ready to escape than the next he found himself in this strange place with a very histeracle lass! He finnaly decided to try to get the girls attention by wistleing very loudly!

"Excuse me for interupting your little chat. 'But where am i by chance and who the bloody hell are you miss! The girl finnaly looked up at him and then spoke in a very calm voice. "I think i need a drink". And with that she left for the kitchen without even looking back. Intrigued by this woman Jack followed her to see what she was going to do. The girl got two glasses and and a big bottle from the cabinet before sitting down and pointing at a chair for Jack to sit down.  
Jack obliged and sat down. She finnaly spoke as she poured the drink into the glasses.

"Im sorry for being ill prepared but all i have is carribean spiced rum. Jack didnt seem too upset when he heard there was rum involved. He grabed his glass and toasted to her. "Now your speaking me langeuge lass! and with that took a long swig of his rum and placing it back on the table. Jack cleared his thoat and was ready to continue their conversation from earlier.  
The girl was the first to talk.

"Well to answer your first question your in Anaheim california in the year 2006. She cleared her throat and continued. 'and as for who i am my name is Jazmine tea sparrow of the Carribean Sparrows. 'and your granddaughter. At the sound of this Jack nearly choked on his glass before looking up at the girl in complete shock before finnaly composing himself and giving her a strange look before speaking.

"Well it would seem we have a situation here luv. "Im stuck in this cursed time period with not a clue and no where to stay".

Jazmine thought about it and finnaly came to a concluding decision about the situation and looked up at Jack with a smile on her face.

"I know mister Sparrow! "you can stay with me untill you can find a way to get back to your own time period and most inportanly your ship! 'well what do we have an accord? Jack looked deep in thougt before finnaly speaking with a grin on his face. "Well i guess it is best if i stay with family and all that so agreed. 'But i ask you not to call me mister sparrow whil im around. Jazmine smiled and got up and motioned Jack to follow once againg this time upstairs to one of the spair bed rooms.

"This is where you will be staying captain and i hope it is to your liking". Jack was in awe of the room he was staying in.  
there was a big oak bed with burgandy sheets and conforter,a vannity dressing mirror,a wardrobe and other such things he didnt recognise. He smiled satisfied with the room and waited for Jazmine to continue.

"Well captain im guessing you must be tired so ill be leaving you to yourself to rest and will see you in the morning. And with that she left from the room leaving Jack alone once more. He laid under the covers and decided he was tired and would ask miss Jazmine about where he was tommorow. And with that he went to sleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Jack awoke to the sun beating down on him and birds chirping as you please. Streching slighty he got out of bed and walked down stairs to the living room to find Jazmine sitting on the sofa in a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt with a kitten on it that said "spoiled and loving it". She smiled as she looked up and greeted him for the morning.

"Good morning mister sparrow and how did you sleep last night? Jack sat in a chair next to her and yawned a little before responding to the question.

"Actually quit nice really". 'Its so hard to find such conforts when your on the run from every royal gaurd in the the carribean. She nodded and suddenly sat up and grabbed a bag before turning back to Jack. "Im sorry to have to run but i have a fencing class i have to teach so ill be gone for 2 hours at the most. Jack nodded and looked around to a table where a picture caught his attention. It was a picture of the girl and a very handsome yet fammilure looking young man. He took the for a closer look and then looked at Jazmine with a questionble look.

"This is a very handsome young lad. "And who may this be luv? She looked a what he was talking about and answerd with happiness in her voice.

"That happens to be my handsome fiancee...Michael turner!

To be continued.  
-  
OHHHHHHHHH so close! well do you wanna know what happens next? then tell me in a review how you think Jack should react to the news. should he be happy or blow a fuse or both? well till next time so long and much love! 


	3. Chapter 3 Reactions and spies!

I know its been a while but i wanted the next chapter to be awesome so i finnaly got the chance and now here it is for your reading pleasure.

Jack:how about ye comin to sit on me lap. that be real pleasure love!

Suddenly Jean march's right in from my patriot story and punches Jack right in the jaw sending him to the floor unconcious.

Angel:Thank you Jean for rescuing me from that pervert!

Jean:no problem cheri. I will see you shortly. (kisses her on the cheek and leaves)

Angel:well you know what to do.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 3 Reactions and spys

At the mention of of the name turner and marriage in the same sentance Jack thought he was having a hearing problem and decided to repeat the question once more.

"Im sorry love i must be having something in me ear.' What did you say his last name be again?

Jazmine continued to smile and replied once more. "I said his name is Michael turner. she suddenly looked concerned at his facial expression which seemed to be angry and panicked at the same time. Befor she could even react Jack rushed over flung her over his sholders and marched up the stairs with her shouting the whole entire way.

"What do you think your doing? 'unhand me at once or ill be forced to hurt you very much! "would you explain to me why we are going up the stairs in this manner! Jack finnaly spoke up his voice stern.

"Because young miss we are going to have a talk concerning your betrothed and why i think your completely nuts for even saying yes!

"But what about my fencing class! "i have to be there i am the teacher after all!

"Im sure they be finding someone to fill in for ye while your away.

At this answer Jazmine knew she had been defeated and shut her mouth before she could get herself into even more trouble with her additude. They finnaly reached the bedroom where Jack stayed and flung her in one of the chairs before sitting down himself. He looked at her with concern and confusement at the same time. He finnaly decided to break the silence.

"OK. 'Im going to try to understand this whole situation and how it came to happen so i must ask you this. "What the bloody hell was going through your mind girl! 'I mean were you drunk,did ye lose a bet or what?

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself down and suddenly an idea ran through his mind that set his temper up once again.

"He didnt get you pregnant did he? There was a long pause and Jack knew long pauses normally mean bad news. Before Jazmine could even respond Jack was out of the chair pistol in hand ready to go!

"He did get you pregnant! "well when i find him im going to make sure he wished he had never tried to to defile my great great grandaghter that slimy mangy good for nothing mother...

'Jack please sit down! "he didnt get me pregant im still a virgin so dont flip out about it already!

At these final words Jack regained control and sat back down ready for what she had to say with silence and patience. She looked at Jack and spoke very calmly.

"I met Michael at a party my freind threw for my twentythird birtday. "We talked and we hit off real well and before i knew it we had dated for two years and then he proposed a few months back. 'So i intend to marry and become mrs Turner wether you like it or now!

she turned from Jack hurt and angry at his lack of support for her marrying Michael and for his outbursts from before. Jack finnaly looked at her and talked softly knowing he had been defeated.

"Im sorry about my behavior love. He paused before continueing. "And i know its not my place to interfere in your affairs so ill back off and let you make your own decisions. "And im sure this michael is a nice young lad who will support you and make you happy. He got up to walk out of the room when he was stoped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked around to find Jazmine on her feet with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Jack! Before he could even say a word Jack found fimself in a tight hug and caught off gaurd by the affection. He patted her back and they broke the hug off at the sound of Jack's stomach growling. Jazmine giggled at the sound.

"Im so sorry i was so wraped up in the conversation that i forgot about breakfast. "come on ill make you some breakfast after all it is the most inportant meal of the day.

They left the room and went down stairs where Jazmine prepared pancakes,bacon and toast with orange juice and placed it on the table for Jack and her to begin eating. As the meal prgressed Jazmine finnaly decided to ask the question that had been on her mind the longest.

"Pardon me for asking but i have to know. "how did you end up here of all placed Jack?

Jack looked up from his plate and knew this question would eventually. He put down his glass and decided to put this question to rest once and for all.

"Last time i was in one of the cells below the black pearl minding my own buissness when a canon fired and knocked the cell door loose. He paused for dramatic effect then continued. "I was about to make me escape when i noticed a glowing light coming from the corridor. 'Being curious i went over to inspect it and before i knew what was going on i be pulled in by the light and land here in your living area totally out of it.

Jazmine looked at him in awe of his story and finnaly spoke up breaking the silence that had setteld around them.

"so all we have to do is find this glowing light and it will get you back to your time period?

"and hopefully back to me ship and crew. Jack finished eating and pushed his plate to the side satisfied with the meal and waited untill Jazmine took the plates and put them in the sink. She turned back to him and looked at his appearance with a disaproving look.

"But first things first. 'We need to get you some new clothes to wear while your here! "you cant be seen like that around here or people will get suspicious.

Jack tried to speak but knew he was going wether he liked it or not. Sighing in defeat he walked behind her to the door when she noticed the window was open.

"Thats funny i dont remember opening this window. 'Oh im sure the wind must have blown it open again.

Not giving it another thought she closed it and grabbed her purse and Jack and walked out the front door to do a little shopping. LIttle did they know that there had been intruders listening in on every word that was spoken. these intruders were none other than Pintel and Ragetti evesdropping on Jack and the one named Jazmine sparrow! They looked at one another pleased at themselves. Ragetti spoke first.

"Well it seems the tables have turned in our favor wouldnt you say Pintel?

"Yeah they will never know what hit em!... "what are we talking about again mate?

At this Ragetti looked at him furious and slapped him good in the face before explaining to him once more the inportance of the information they obtained.

"You idiot! 'Did you not hear the girls last name? 'Sparrow she said which means Jack and her are related somehow and that means we have something to report back. Pintel looked at him finnaly understainding what was going on. Ragetti continued.

"And that bloke she's marrying's last name is Turner! 'which means we have levarage to lure Jack and finish him off once and for all!

Ragetti walked off with pintel following trying to catch up to his fellow shipmate.

"Where are we going to do now Ragetti? Ragetti looked around to his dimwit companion with a cruel smile on his face and replied.

"why we my freind are going to report what we heard back to captain Barbossa and let him decide how to deal with Jack and the girl of course. And with that the two hurried off to find the captain.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dunn dunn dunnnnnnn! What are Pintel and Ragetti up to? Will Barbossa use Jazmine to hurt Jack? Will i ever stop asking questions! find out in the next chapter! so untill then review and let me know what you think. untill then so long and much lovveeee! 


	4. Chapter 4 A foul plot!

Hello my adoring fans! i would like to thank you for the reviews so far and i hope this story is living up to your expectations. NOw normally i only put up one new chapter at a time but for you i decided to make an exeption.

I also like to thank one of my reviewers for catching my mistake with mixing up the names and i fixed them in this chapter so please enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 A plot most foul!  
--------------------------------------------------------

Pintel and Ragetti finnaly made their way back to the black pearl without being noticed by the locals. They went on board and headed first thing for Barbossa's captains room to report back on Jacks whereabouts. They braced themselves before entering to find the captain in his favorite chair and his monkey on his shoulder looking at a map. He finnaly noticed them and was the first to speak.

"Well what have ye to report back? 'And for your sake it better be good!

Pintel looked at his companion and finnaly got the nerve to speak.

"Captain we are pleased to be telling you we have located Jack sparrow in this strange new place. He paused before continueing. "We are also pleased to inform you he was not alone sir.

Captain Barbossa fixed them with a glare at the comment. "And why should i be knowing about who Jack is with and why it should be any concern to me?

Pintel was shaken by the captains demand and continued with his explanation. "Well you see captain the woman he is with said her last name was sparrow! 'Jazmine sparrow to be precise.

At this bit of information Barbossa seemed to be more interested in what they had to say. He leaned in closer and motioned for them to come closer. They did as the captain told them and walked closer to see him ready to listen to the information they had obtained.

"YOu mean to tell me you two idiots have found some leverage to the 'former' captain of this vessel?

Pintel was about to answer when ragetti who had been silent the whole time decided to finnaly speak up.

"Yes captain and thats not all! "It turns out the girl is getting married in a few weeks and the blokes name is Michael Turner!

The captain was now more than pleased at this infomation and showed it very well with his toothy cheshire cat grin. He broke the silence and resumed the conversation.

"Ahh a sparrow marrying a Turner you say? "Well i think i feel a change in the winds and have just thought up a nice plan to be getting back at Jack!

The two shipmates looked at their captain with interest in what he had to say and listened real hard to the plan.

"I say we find this Jazmine sparrow and kidnap her just to draw out Jack to us and then we track down mister turner and when he comes to rescue his bonnie lass we finish him and Jack off once and for all.

Pintel smiled with the captain as Ragetti cleaned his fake eye and soon joined in on the evil plot that would be executed.  
The captain looked at them once more with a serious look on his face. Pintel only had one question in mind.

"And what do we do with the girl sir? At this comment the captain only smiled and responded.

"Gents! 'I be thinking after this it will be time for me to settle down and start a family. His smile turned to a cruel smirk. "And what would be better for Jack than his last moments on this earth witnessing the marriage of his former first mate and this miss sparrow!

And with that the three went up on deck to commence with their wicked plot.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of town Jazmine was lying down just having got back from taking Jack shoping for new cloths and shoes for him to wear whil he was here. She had dragged him from store to store coming out with bags of much needed clothing for the pirate. She had to fight with him but she even manged to get him to cut his long hair so now he resembled Johnny depp from Seacret window except with dark hair instead of the blonde highlights. she continued to relax when she heard a sudden noise come from the balconey outside. she was about to investigate but decided that it was most likely Jack outside.

"I swear that man is going to be the death of me if this keeps up!

She had turned to head back inside when she was struck with a sharp pain in her head and fell down to meet the pavement really confused and out of it! She could feel her self slip from consiousness and the last thing she saw was two strange looking men before slipping into darkness.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had just put on one of the outfits that Jazmine had purchased earlier and had to admit it was not all that bad.  
He wore a black short sleeve shirt and black plants to match. He was looking at himself when he heard a sudden noise come from Jazmines room next door. Grabbing his pistol he walked silently next door and flung it open to find the room empty and the balconey door wide open with no sigh of Jazmine! He looked around the whole room but there was she was no where to be found. He suddenly noticed somthing out of place. A note held up by a dagger on the door! Suddenly feeling a wave of panic he snatched up the letter hoping to find some clue to where Jazmine had gone.

-  
Dear Jack YOU may have noticed by now that a certain someone of yours has gone missing! If you want to see her alive again then you will do as we say and give yourself up or else! Should you refuse lets just say miss sparrow will meet with an unfortinate accident! formerly your first mate.  
Barbossa!

Jack read the letter over and over again before crumpling it up in anger and frustration. He turned and threw the ransom letter on the ground before storming down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Barbossa! 'Im going to make you wish you had never laid a hand on my granddaughter! "And when im done your going to wish ye had the abilaty to die!

But before he could open the front door the phone rang. Walking back to the living room he lifted up the reciever and answerd the phone like Jazmine had showed him.

"Hello and who may i ask is calling?

"Hello this is Michael turner and i want to speak with Jazmine.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no! will Jack save Jazmine from barbossa or will he meet his end! find out in the next chapter! so review and so long and much love! 


	5. Chapter 5 Authors Note! Need ideas!

Authors note!  
-  
Hellow! I know what your thinking and dont worry im not done with this story just yet! I just ran out of ideas so if you read chapter 4 and have some ideas then let me know in a review or a private message! well thats all i have to say so get those ideas to me and ill see what i can do so untill then so long and muche lovveee! 


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting for the first time!

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! And now the moment you all have been waiting for! chapter 6 of my story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 meeting for the first time!

If you asked Jazmine how she was doing right now her answer would be a slap to the face! She had been knocked out and thrown in a dingy cell with a bunch of other pirates who just stared at her in fear and in interest. One young man moved closer to her and looked at her in concern.

"Excuse me miss are you ok? 'Those horrible men didnt hurt you did they? She looked at him and was thankful for the freindly gesture.

"No they didnt hurt me but thank you for asking. She sat on the floor and continued looking at the young man.  
"So what brings you to this "lovely" ship?"

Will looked around in disgust before answering. "I was brought here because i am what the pirates need to lift the curse of Cortez's treasure! Jazmine looked up at him in shock. "You woulndt be talking about the cursed aztec treasure by any chance would you?"

Now it was the young mans turn to be shocked. "yes! HOw did you know about the treasure!"

Jazmine thought about it before answering. "You see your in the year 2006 and much is now known about the cursed treasure that the aztecs gave to cortez when he told them he was a god!" She smiled sheepishly. 'or so i have read.'

Will smiled at the young woman. "Oh! I almost forgot to introuduce myself." 'My name is william Turner miss. At this Jazmine nearly fainted but was caught by will before she could. "Are you ok miss? She only nodded.

"Yes im just fine." 'I guess i should introduce myself than.' She stood up straight and bowed. "My name is Jazmine Sparrow and im pleased to meet you mister Turner."

At this the whole crew of pirates looked up stunned at what they had just witnessed! Soon they were crowding behind william to get a better look at her. Will too was now curious about her now and decided to ask one more question. "excuse me miss Jazmine but you woulndt havent to related to a man named Jack Sparrow would you?"

She looked at him and smiled widely. "Yes i am actually." 'hes my great,great.great grandfather'  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the mansion Jack was pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to get his grand daughter back from Barbossa in one piece! It turned out that "Michael" had to come back ealy from a buissness trip and was on his way there when Jack had told him that his 'bonnie lass' was in trouble. A knock was soon heard at the door and Jack answered to almost get knocked to the floor by a young man with short brown hair and a nice physique.

"So thats what she see's in this bloke?" Jack mutterd under his breath before closing the door and turning to see the young man looking worried at him before finnaly speaking.

"Are you by the man who called me about Jazmine?" But before Jack could answer Michel started asking questions like a crazy person! Finnaly Jack was able to silence him long enough for him to explain himself.

"Look here mister Turner! I know how you must feel right now but you have to calm down so we can think clearly here"  
"Now i hate to inform you but your little flower has been kidnapped by one of the most feared and evil pirates of all history!"

Michael only looked at Jack like he was crazy. "Who are you and what do you mean pirates! He waited while Jack only looked at him strangely. "you know lad? Your so much like william or Bootstrap bill for that matter."

Michael looked up in surprise at the mention of his Ancesters. "How did you know about my great,great,great grandfather or his father! and who are you?"

Jack smiled at the young man before answering. "OH you and me have so much to discuss lad!" He lead Micheal to the kitchen by the arm. "YOu dont by chance like run do you"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the ship

Will stared in amzement after listening to Jazmine's stories about 'Captain' Sparrow! Apparently he had fallen head over heals for a wealthy merchants daughter in one of the american colinies and soon settled down with her to a happy life in south caralina where he made friends with a widower by the name of Benjamin Martin And even helped him fight against the british in the revalutinary war. he had three kids and died peacfully with his oldest son David by his side.

Will finally found his voice. "I cant even imagine him as a father let alone a great,great,great grandfather." He smiled at Jazmine. "But i guess people do weird things when they fall in love."

Jazmine was about to ask him something when the door opened suddenly. Jazmine looked around to her horror to see the two pirates that had kidnapped her from her house. They looked at her evily before the short fat one known as Ragetti finnaly spoke.

"The captain requests an auddiance with you...ms sparrow.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thats it for chapter 6! It was a bit of a crossover with the patriot but not too much and i also dont own the patriot either. If you like this story than let me know and go check out my patriot and kindom hearts stories so untill than so long and much love! 


End file.
